


End of Conversation

by Caladenia



Series: That Conversation [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/pseuds/Caladenia
Summary: Kathryn is panicking. Chakotay puts it all in perspective.





	End of Conversation

“I am so angry with myself, Chakotay. I should have…”

“Kathryn, calm down. You’re putting a hole in the carpet pacing like that.”

“The entire crew knows.”

“Well, I thought that was the point of your ship-wide announcement. And you’ll hurt yourself if you keep banging your fist on the table top.”

“I had to inform Admiral Paris before somebody else told him.”

“Not sure why you think that would be a problem. I did like those glasses by the way. Replicated them especially for this evening’s celebration dinner. Murano glass, from Venice.”

“You realise my career is finished. Over. Starfleet will never trust me with another ship.”

“Oh, there goes the vase. The crew and I trust you with this ship and that’s the only thing that counts.”

“No doubt our lives are already plastered on social media all over the Alpha quadrant.”

“You might be slightly exaggerating there. Careful with the plates.”

“I’ll have to talk to Mom about us.”

“That would be nice. I guess we won’t be eating tonight.”

“I was supposed to capture you, not fall in love with you. It’s all your fault.”

“Of course. Would you mind if we spend the rest of the evening in your quarters? I don’t feel like cleaning up right now.”

“What’s going to happen to us, Chakotay?”

“You are exhausted. Give me your pips. I’ll put them on your bedside table.”

“Mom will be happy of course. She’s always wanted the best for me. And Phoebe will be over the moon.”

“I like your Mom and sister already. Let’s get your jacket off too.”

“Have you read some of the messages coming through the Pathfinder? So supportive.”

“Boots? Easier if you’re sitting down. And the trousers. Yes, people are very nice.”

“I hope the Admiralty will be sympathetic to our situation.”

“Off with the turtleneck and undershirt. Can’t see what they are going to do if they don’t like it, but we’ll send them all an invitation to the wedding.”

“Owen was so encouraging.”

“He’s a good man. I wouldn’t expect anything less from him. We’ll invite him too.”

“Do you know what? I thought Tom was going to kiss me when I got to the bridge. And Tuvok almost smiled.”

“I’ll have a talk with them both in the morning, after I thank Kim. Comfy?”

“Very. Thank you.”

“Good night, Kathryn.”

“Did you say ‘wedding’?”

…

“Chakotay!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Devovere did the beta once again. I know I made her smile. She told me.


End file.
